Percachel or Percabeth
by Athenachild07
Summary: First chapter about Percy telling his real feelings about Rachel and second ch. which i will upload soon is about percy telling his feelings about Annabeth! Then u guys send in reviews reviewing my story, of course, and voting if you want percachel or per
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys this is my first fanfiction story! WH-HOO!! :D I hope you all like it a lot!! Because you should! :P Just kidding!! :D I didn't really focus on superb writing on this story…I just wanted to write what Percy might say…You know the usually sarcasm and humor he uses…and he's not a genius so it's not like he's going to say big vocab. Word after big vocab. Word, ect. **

**Disclaimer: I'm just a fan….**

PERCACHEL:

As I, Percy Jackson, walked through the jet black forest, I spotted another camper with stringy apple red hair.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare suddenly popped through my head. Rachel Elizabeth Dare….wow she was a big mystery for me. Even though I almost killed her, drank some coffee with her, and traveled through the Labyrinth with her, I still couldn't figure her out.

She wasn't like most mortals. She was unique in her own way. She didn't care about what other people thought of her which I admired. I also knew she had things adamant with her dad how he had an extravagant amount of money and how he wanted to destroy some of the world's precious geographical areas to build buildings and parking lots and all that junk that Grover hated.

And I also liked how she didn't go all CRAZY and act all weird on me just because I was a half blood.

And even though she was extremely different then me, I just admired her more. I thought it was a bit eerie and odd how I got along with her so well despite these differences.

And I also like-WOAH! There are a lot more things about Rachel I liked then I realized…….strange….

The image of her red hair, emerald green eyes, and her coco brown freckles kept on appearing in my head. She seemed so pretty when I actually look at her.

But then there was Annabeth…Annabeth has always been a great friend for me. We did have our times where we fought, but we were always there for each other. We slayed monsters, went on extravagant quests together…just normal stuff friends do.

Annabeth was also extremely gorgeous. With her honey blonde long curly hair. Her intense grey eyes, her athletic build, tan skin…she was the prettiest girl at camp.

However, she didn't have Rachel's unique personality. And Rachel actually knew she had flaws.

Annabeth is one of my best friends, and she always will be, but I knew we wouldn't go any farther. I knew that there were many reasons why we would always stay as friends, but my heart only told me that it was because of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Was I, Percy Jackson, admitting that I like Rachel Elizabeth Dare? Was I admitting that I like a mortal?

No…I wasn't…I was admitting that I loved Rachel! I was admitting that I loved everything about this unique mortal.

I only hoped Annabeth wouldn't come between me and my true love. Her last kiss she had given me the time we mazed through the labyrinth convinced me she did like me. I wanted to think it was just a good luck kiss, but the way she's been acting, and the way of how she gets jealous when I'm around Rachel, I still know she likes me. Or maybe she loves me! I needed to stop contradicting with myself!

Gosh I'm in deep water with Mt. Olympus and Luke, and now I'm in deep water with girl problems! Can't I just be a normal half blood? Guess not…

**What did you think of this first chapter? I'm gonna write another one about Percabeth then you guys can review my story and vote if you want Percabeth or Percachel! bye love u all! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 3

**Second Chapter featuring Percabeth!! Enjoy it you guys!**

**Disclaimer: Again I'm just a fan………..**

PERCABETH:

I trotted over to my cabin passing the Athena one on my way. I spotted Annabeth looking as gorgeous as ever. She was chatting with her friends. She had a smile on her face all the way up to her ears. Her honey blonde curls bounced like a bunny as she started laughing after hearing a humorous joke her friend said. Her intense grey eyes were as radiant as the sun, and her athletic build gave her the confident look…not like she needed it anyways.

That was one of the things I liked about Annabeth. How confident she was! She was a strong and independent teenager, and even though there were times were she was extremely terrified (like the labyrinth for example); she didn't show an ounce of fear!

There were a numerous amount of things I loved about Annabeth. Her looks, her sense of humor, how clever and brilliant she was, and how she called me Seaweed Brain!

Deep down inside my heart I knew that I loved Annabeth Chase. Yes. I, Percy Jackson, was in love with Annabeth Chase.

There were many things that troubled our love. First, there was Luke. I still couldn't find out why she still had feelings for Luke. Luke practically tried to kill us! He joined Kronos, betrayed Mt. Olympus, and tried to kill me; however, she still loved him. I also remembered the last line of the prophecy Annabeth had gotten when we went on our last quest together. "_And lose a love to worse than death."_

Even though that last line meant Luke, I still didn't want to convince myself that was what it meant. Annabeth had said she thought Luke was the one who only cared for her…Did that mean she only loved him in a sibling way? He had taken care of her since she was young. It was as if he was her brother. I only hoped it did because I loved Annabeth with all my heart.

The next thing that got in our love was how our parents (well one of our parents) were enemies. Athena hated my dad Poseidon and vice versa. I didn't want to face my dad when he found out how much I loved Annabeth. I only wished that Luke never existed and that our parents both got along.

Once I finally got to my cabin I saw my necklace with the four beads on it. The trident, the golden ram, the pine tree, and the last one was a miniature maze.

The sight of all of these beads reminded me of all the good times Annabeth and I had together.

I still remember going on our first quest together where we traveled all the way across the country to go to the underworld. It made me laugh remembering the crazy encounters we got on the way. Such as meeting Medusa and getting hamburgers from her!

It made me smile the time where we rescued the Golden Fleece and freed Thaila! I suddenly missed Thailia. We had times where we definitely didn't get along, but I still liked her. She was my friend!

I almost cried glancing at the third bead. It was the time where I needed to rescue Annabeth….Annabeth. I missed her already! I wanted to hug her, tell her that I loved her, and never let go…

My vision became too blurry to even look at the fourth bead.

I need to tell Annabeth that I loved her! I needed to let this secret come out of me! I couldn't though, and I didn't know why. Was I afraid that she wouldn't love me back? I needed to take this chance because I was already going under a lot of problems, and this was only making it worse!

However, for now I could only tell Annabeth I love her in my dreams…

I love you Annabeth Chase, and I always will!

**Haha I think this chapter is better than my first one! Wow writing this chapter made me realize how much I'm for Percabeth! I use to be a Percachel person but…Anyways review the story (plz!) and tell me if you want Percabeth or Percachel! Love u all bye! Xoxo**


End file.
